This invention relates to apparatus and systems for regulating pumps that are responsive to flow conditions.
Swimming pools, wading pools, spas, hot tubs, whirlpool baths, water parks and fountains are equipped with pumps for water circulation. Water is drawn from the pool or tub through one or more main drains connected by a main influent line to the suction side of the pump. Additional skimmer and vacuum port lines may also join into the main influent line. When one of the drain lines or skimmer lines becomes blocked, suction increases in the other lines. That results in a strong pulling force which drags objects in the pool or tub toward the drains. Swimmers, especially small children, are at risk of having hair, digits or entire limbs sucked into the influent lines, resulting in serious injury and possibly death. Needs exist for pump regulators that sense blockages in the influent lines and immediately disable the pumps.
Many deaths and numerous injuries occur each year as a result of pump-related accidents in swimming pools and hot tubs. In existing pools and tubs, when influent lines become clogged, no one is immediately alerted. Many existing pools and tubs have pump protection systems that sense low levels of water flow in the return line and disable the pump in response to those low level signals. While those systems may protect the pump from breakdown, children drawn by the increased suction will have already suffered fatal injuries. Needs exist for pump disabling systems that have quick reaction times and that protect against personal injury as well as equipment damage.
In response to public outcry demanding increased pool and tub safety, additional safety measures have been mandated in many jurisdictions. Faced with increased liability and high insurance costs, hotel and resort owners and public and private swimming clubs are actively searching for pump regulating systems that are not only effective in preventing personal injury but that are also retrofittable with existing pools and tubs and are cost-effective. Needs exist for pump regulating systems that are reliable, inexpensive and easily incorporated into existing pools and tubs.